


Affection

by ArcadeDiamond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, aliens being aliens, amethyst being blunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadeDiamond/pseuds/ArcadeDiamond
Summary: Peridot and Lapis explore the concept of affection.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Affection

Peridot examined the objects in front of her. “I don’t know, something about this one is off.” She looked at the thrown together metal she had found this afternoon, while surveying the south end of the plots.

“What if you moved that piece over there?” Lapis chimed in observing the way a piece clung to the structure half falling, half stuck.

Peridot squinted. Tilting her head as if it would help her visualize the suggestion, quickly shaking it. “That would ruin the whole essence of this meep morp!” She then exclaimed, but if she was being honest she was a little unsure what piece the other gem was referring too.

Lapis threw her hands up in defeat swiftly, she knew better than to disrupt the process of creating. “My bad, My bad”

Lapis had been out of ideas in the creation department lately and didn’t really have the energy to give extra tend to the crops outside. So she continued to observe the scene, enjoying the mental time-lapse she had of peridot constructing a tower from mere scrap metal.

As she dazed off, her mind wandered to the recent time she spent at the beach house. Gems in general weren’t very affectionate beings. Made to serve and supply originally, not intended to have to much time to think about wants and needs. It was very apparent that the trio of gems did not waste time showering Steven with affection hugs and kisses.

CPH also proved very educational to the aliens who once knew nothing about most human customs. She mostly watched peridot scribble notes when they decided to play the tapes at this point, they both had most of the dialogue committed to memory. There was an abundance of affectionate displays in the show. Some of them were so ill placed she wanted to yell at the image box, then others were so endearing that she often found herself envious of the situation.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t been hugged before, though. Steven loved hugs, giving and receiving affection was second nature to him. She noticed he was very doting, perhaps a learned behavior, seeing as his human friend Connie was much more particular with it. Yet still, It felt nice when the human boy had hugged he; comforting and almost healing.

She tested the waters by wrapping her arms around the smaller gem. She didn’t really notice the size difference until moments like these where she would have to crouch down to successfully wrap both arms around the other.

“What are you doing?” Peridot looked up at the blue face towering over her, sharp eyes. Slight surprise in her voice. Cute; but also confused. She was suddenly aware of the implication of this contact.

“I- uh-” No explanation, “research?”

“Oh, well- “ The other cleared her throat. “Very well, I suppose I do kind of enjoy it.” She admitted, face changing hue just a bit as she went back to analyzing her newest project.

Lapis would be lying if she said it didn’t feel good. Yes, Steven had been warmer but there was more than just a temperature difference to the action. Was that possible, how different could it be? The green gem and human boy were roughly the same height at the time, before he sprouted up in recent months. Maybe it was the soft somewhat cold hum she felt as she hugged tighter or the swirling feeling at the core of her gem.

Needless to say, Lapis made it a habit of hugging Peridot more often. When peridot was playing on her tablet-- when she was studying little homeworld blueprints-- and especially when watching reruns of favorite CPH episodes. It always made Peridot go silent and smile which was odd, but the gem never complained so Lapis persisted.

It shouldn't have taken her by much surprised when Peridot wrapped her arms around her and reseted her head gingerly on her exposed shoulder. Ah, she felt an almost euphoric spike spread across her body; generated mostly by her gem.

“You’re gems warm.” peridot said matter of factly, pressed against her back “Is that normal for ERA-1 gems?” The question was simple.

She shrugged, knowing that in fact is was not normal and her gem had never done that before.

“Yours doesn’t do that?” She retorted, trying to shift focus.

For a second the green gems facial expression did a 180-- from amused-- to confused-- to almost terrified looking.

“Uh- Not really.” Peridot lied, she had remembered a certain instance where her gem grew what felt like scalding hot. It connected in her brain for a second, as she recalled particular scenes or internet searches.

“Seems like it is now” The ocean gem poked a finger to the hard now warm triangle that was placed on her forehead. That got her to drop the subject they turned back to the T.V. silent and both less focused on the screen.

\---  
It had been a while since the they had visited little hometown, and had promised to check in regularly with Steven. It would have been far if they had to walk places, especially peridot who walked painfully slow. Well, considering her size Lapis supposed she walked as fast a she could. Flying was usually opted for, most convenient, very scenic.

“Hey Steven!” Peridot shouted before they even had a chance to touch land. The two both went in for a generous hug, which they had plenty of practice at this point. Not fazed in the slightest Steven hugged them back.

“You two are in a good mood!” he laughed. “ You have to check out the new dormitory we put in! It looks great” He ushered them starting a mini tour of the new buildings.

They looked in awe, the place was really amounting to be the size of an actually town at this point. The influx of gems was much higher these days and it made both gems grateful they had a space more to them selves. Lapis and Peridot both went starry eyed seeing a few meep morps of their own placed ideally along the landscape.

Steven had notice the more open affection the two gave each other recently. But this visit was different. He tried not to make a big deal out of it, but they really were practically attached at the hips. The second he stood still to talk and display some of the new pieces of little hometown, the two were quite literally all over each other. They didn’t even separate while walking most of the time! It was adorable to say the least. He didn’t want to make either feel out of place so he payed no mind to the development.

Amethyst was not as reserved. But then again, it wasn’t like her to not be painfully blunt.

“Why are you two so touchy feely lately?” She laughed as she noticed Peridot move on the couch for the sole purpose of making it more comfortable for Lapis to sneak an arm around her waist. The quartz noticed that not once in the day had they detached from each other. They were basically the in between of just being and full fusion. It wasn’t just there arms, she noticed how both their eyes followed each other more closely.

Everyone was huddled in the living room, gems conversing, Steven and connie snacking on food, and everyone generally having a good time. The comment had gone undetected and most everyone stuck to their own train of concentration.

“ You got the HOTS for each other don’t cha; HA” She squinted and laughed loudly. The second comment didn’t go as undetected, and the room went quiet.”

“Wha-” They both pipped up. Periodot cleared her throat and spoke first “ Are you referring to our physical forms interlinking?” a nervous pause as she adjusted her visors “It’s just a desired state of rest, I like it when Lapis holds me and I’m assuming vise versa.”

Lapis nodded and suddenly felt her face got really REALLY hot. A mixture of emotion washed over. She really liked the way peridot explained that, but was unsure of how she felt revealing that information to the room full of gems. The worried look wiped clean as Garnet chimed in.

“I think that’s very nice” The soft tone of the fusion filled reassurance back into her mind. Gems didn’t normally show affections, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t okay to do so.

Amethyst rested her head back on the floor where she had been chilling. “What ever, It’s not like I was judging.” She rolled her eyes and stretched and arm over to snack.

The night continued as planned, full of laughter -- some reminiscent memories- some deeper conversations, mostly shared in smaller groups. then often consolidating into larger conversations between everyone.

Connie had not payed much attention to how much she had snacked on until her once full plate was gone too quickly. She politely excused her self, grabbing her boyfriends empty plate as well. He winked, as to say thanks and it made her giddy.

The dishes were guiltily placed in an empty sink. Did pearl not wait for them to pile up? Not once has she ever seen a dirty dish stay in the sink for more than a minute. Might as well wash these then.

She almost dropped them both when she noticed Peridots small figure standing next to her. No sound, gems didn’t breath, but how had she missed the footsteps approaching.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Peridot said somewhat smugly. She had to admit it’s been a while since her presence intimidated anyone. The smug was gone as the human girl laughed and patted her head.

“It’s okay, Peridot. What’s up?” Connie started to run water over the plates.

“I had a question.” She said, arms crossed.

“That thing humans do... with your faces.” Peridot held her palms out and smashes them together.

Peridot and Connie have talked technology, science, sometimes they even analyzed meep-morps, on the rare occasion Connie is at the barn. She’s never really asked about human stuff beyond that.

“Kissing?” She guessed, Steven and her do that quite a bit lately. It made her a little nervous when its was noted how often they do it. Steven made her a little too comfortable, her face tinted pink. “Is that what you mean”

“Yes, What is the occasion or required setting? In CPH it’s pretty explanatory, it’s denoted by a soft background guitar of the sorts. But in real life..”

Connie laughed, putting the dishes on a drying rack that was also always empty.

“Well, I guess- Its just about what feels right. You’ll know when you’re in the right place right time kind of thing. No music, just a feeling” She fumbled over her explanation caught off guard. “its something you do with someone special. And you do it when you feel really close to that special someone. So I guess that’s how it goes” Connie often tried to refrain from over complicating human concepts.

Peridot nodded. “Then at what point do humans remove clothing and for what purpose? I’ve seen some interesting interlinking concepts but i-” She referenced the many videos she stumbled upon.

“Okay! That’s enough questions! I think you get the basics. Let me just go get more snacks” Connie rushed out hurriedly, not ready to explain in detail the things peridot probably came across. Why hadn’t Steven thought to put on a safe search on? She’d get on him about that later.

\--

It was a really pretty day, most days were on the farm though. The weather cooled drastically between short periods on earth, scalding hot sometimes and chilled ice others. Today it chose to be somewhat warmer, as she headed into the barn with pumpkin in arms.

“Pumpkin keeps rolling in the dirt! I don’t know why he does it, its not even that fun!” It was obvious that Peridot had attempted to mimicked the behavior and was unsatisfied.

Lapis couldn't hold back laughter at the sight, blonde hair almost brown now. Clothes painted in the sludge. She ushered the two , next to the homemade pool that, to be frank, was much more use than she’d initially thought it would be. She molded the water and engulfed the two in a swirling sphere of water. Quickly turning the water to a murky liquid before scattering it on the nearby crops.

“Thanks” Peridot said, putting pumpkin down, which allowed the pet to beeline for the nearest mud puddle.

Peridot squinted, she was done. “I give up!” That was her best attempt at teaching the animal and would put her effort into other things more productive.

“Come on, Let’s get you dried.” Lapis did her best to not laugh, and grabbed the towel nearest to them. A complaint was usually voiced when she tried to dote on Peridot. The usual, I am capable of doing this myself. Not this time, as she dragged the fabric along the smooth surface of her arms--then waist-- across her chest.

Peridot ran over the scene, compared it to the recently notes she had taken.

Nice scenery (check)  
Close proximity (check)  
Background Music (not present)

but she realized the last one was probably only saved for image box shows. Connie had said she would know, but how could she know if she didn’t even know what she was supposed to know? Did that even make sense? Her head did a wind whirl, A pair of blue lips became the train of her thoughts, eye tracing the lines and dips in the simple shape.

About to comment on the silence, Lapis suddenly had no words as she felt heavily observed. It usually made her feel a certain way, like when the occasional holder of her mirror bound gem looked into the glass for answers. This was different though, Peridots eyes looked wanting in a -- whole new way. she felt a soft hum pass through her gem and distribute to her physical form.

It became to much to handle at she threw the towel over Peridots head, “I’m going to go back to my book, now”

Peridot grateful for the absence, as her chest did a weird stammer, an indescribable action. That had made her touch her forehead to make sure she wasn’t crazy and her gem wasn’t cracked. Pressing fingers to the rock she noticed just how warm it had gotten spreading down to her cheeks. A little overheated, she threw the towel to the floor. Then decided to go rearrange one of the piles she had been meaning to get to.

Lapis returned to her novel, one gifted to her by Connie shortly after the party. It was different than the usual choice of literature. This one seemed to focus on more human connection. It admittedly surfaced similar feeling she had been contemplating with her barn-mate. The concept of kissing wasn’t new, but the book connected a few dots. It was a little more clear exactly who she wanted to participate in the activity with.

The hammock was a good place to read, set up in the barn on the side where wind would be able to cascade over it, just enough to put a soft hum in her ears. Peridot usually slept in it, for reasons unknown to her. Sleeping seemed sort of pointless. But by this time in the night the gem usually moved to one of the chairs to continue to read, only right now she wasn’t really aware of the outside reality. Enthralled in the pages, unable to tear her eyes away. It had to be quite a while before she noticed Peridot watching her, almost scared her a bit. Why did her footsteps make almost no sound?

“It’s okay you’d don’t have to move,” She said as the other started to get up, and used the nearby stool the climb into the hammock a little clumsily.

Peridot, had used the time spent watching Lapis read to accurately form a plan of action. Episode 12 scene 4: Percy gives a good night kiss. Soft, quick. The smaller gem fit perfect smooched into the hammock. Face very close to the pair of lips she studied earlier. Her chest did the weird hiccup thing it did earlier. she was quite literally shaking, but pushed through the feeling.

“Are you cold?” Peridot was engulfed tighter by a free arm, not helping much with the tremors.

No, the green gem was red-hot. Made sure to turn her face, if Lapis felt how searing her gem was, it would be game over. She’d never be able to muster the courage to hop into the hammock with her ever again. Her brain suddenly struck in place, chickening out of all the preplanned ideas she set in place.

The night had gotten somewhat cold, pumpkin still dirty from days activities. He shuffled in tiredly to the warm side of the barn. Lapis was quite aware of the arrangement and how easy it would be to try the many scenes learned from the book in front of her.

“L-lapis,” Peridot finally talked her insecurities out the barn door. “Um. Good night.” Swift motions, as she pressed her lips to the others. Making her head spin, the core of her being almost imploding in a surreal matter.

The plan was for a quick motion. In and out, before Peridot could really overthink it. Lapis put a stick in that plan when she lingered. The thud of a book dropping to the floor went unnoticed. Almost warm-blue hands cradling her face. Now she could feel Lapis shaking, in a same manner. She felt all worry dissipate as they continued, mimicking motions she had studied but some how felt much different than just watching. So intense, so pure.

Blue fingers delved into the blonde hair, deepening the kiss. Shoulders once stiff from the initial surprise that was their first kiss now relaxed. It was almost like she was made from water and not rock. A shudder passed through her form as it took on new angles, and she realized just why the green gem had been acting the way she was.

When they had pulled apart, it felt as if the barn was much warmer and the night a lot quieter. “Goodnight” Lapis exhaled notably. The words released shakily almost as if she forgotten how to speak.

Peridot let her head rest, falling into a peaceful sleep and Lapis payed no mind to her book laying on the floor, she had thoughts much more interesting to entertain.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic that i've worked up the courage to post... let me know whatcha think. p.s. you can leave me fic suggestions on tumblr >> arcadediamond


End file.
